


If Only

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Mary Bennet and Mr. Collins make a much better couple, with a little help





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).

Jane Bennet considered the current situation while arranging flowers, an occupation that kept her hands engaged but allowed her mind to wander. She could not understand why their cousin, Mr. Collins, was so fixated on Lizzie. Surely, he did not mistake Lizzie’s polite manners for a more romantic interest? All of them were polite to him, if only because society and good breeding called for it. 

If only he would shift his attentions to Mary, who did actually seem to enjoy spending time with him, discussing uplifting topics such as _Fordyce’s Sermons_. They were two of a kind, as much as she hated to admit it. Mary had a decidedly priggish streak, while Mr. Collins was inclined to judge anyone and everything – and then to find them lacking in comparison to Lady Catherine deBourgh and Rosings Park.

Mr. Collins had convinced himself that he owed his cousins some consideration when selecting a wife, since he would be depriving them of their ancestral home. Jane had no illusions that he would allow them to stay in Longbourn after their father’s passing, not when it meant that he would have his own tidy estate. 

If only he would ask for Mary’s hand. Jane thought they would both be happy with each other, all things considered. She simply couldn’t bear the thought of him marrying Lizzie, not that she thought Lizzie would ever consent to such a marriage.

If only…

Then it hit Jane so strongly that she almost dropped the finished vase of flowers. Maybe, just maybe, all the situation needed was a little assistance…

*** 

Mary Bennet cared nothing for a ball. There was little sense in getting excited about them, in her experience.

She was not classically beautiful and socially adept, like Jane.

She did not strike sparks and deliver tart rejoinders, like Elizabeth.

She could not affect girlish airs and flirt with every man at an event, like empty-headed Lydia.

She could not even shine next to Kitty, who was a pale copy of her sisters.

Generally, the only time anyone noticed her at evening events was to ask her to play music so that everyone else might dance. Never mind whether Mary might want to dance, or whether she wanted to play something besides sprightly airs. 

Initially, the advent of Mr. Collins had given her some hope, that a sensible man might notice her virtues. However, after seeing Elizabeth, Mr. Collins barely seemed to notice that she existed. It had not escaped Mary that her sisters saw her as a convenient way to escape Mr. Collins’ attention.

She doubted that the ball at Netherfield would be any different.

*** 

Normally, Mary would be left alone to prepare for the evening – her mother’s maid tended to make Jane and Elizabeth’s appearance her priority, while Lydia and Kitty helped each other. Tonight, however, she was surprised to see Jane in her doorway with some tiny white roses.

“Would you like me to help with your hair?” Jane kept her tone light. She felt guilty for not realizing that no one was helping Mary, and wondered if she would ever have realized it without the advent of Mr. Collins.

Between Jane’s nimble fingers and the maid curling her hair with the hot irons, Mary was shocked at the change in her appearance. Instead of her hair being tightly pulled away from her face, now curls clustered around her face and neck, softening her features.

More importantly, she liked how she looked. It was too much fuss for everyday, but it was certainly nice to look nice.

It even earned her a rare approving glance from her mother. “Why Mary! You look almost pretty, if not as lovely as your sister Jane.”

The carriage ride was almost tolerable.

*** 

Her sisters were not happy about the prospect of being forced to give two dances to their cousin, but good manners prevented them from making a scene. Mary was actually relieved, as it meant she would have a guaranteed partner. The men of the neighborhood might dance with her out of pity or obligation, but Mary knew they would rather be dancing with any of her sisters. 

When Mr. Collins came to collect her for their dances, Mary found herself enjoying the look of approval he gave her. Unfortunately, one of the best words to describe his dancing was “enthusiastic” – even Mary, who knew her own skill at dancing was limited, couldn’t bear the thought of a second dance. “Perhaps we could take a promenade around the room,” she suggested.

“That is an excellent suggestion,” Mr. Collins agreed, and offered his arm.

It was far more enjoyable to walk and talk – Mary knew that one was supposed to converse with her partner while dancing, but she found it difficult to concentrate on both. Much of his conversation was focused on Rosings Park. Mary was surprised that he had managed to stay quite so long in Meryton, when his patroness clearly wanted him close at hand. 

Perhaps that meant he would be leaving soon. It would doubtless please her sisters – especially Elizabeth – but Mary realized with a sinking sensation that she would miss having sensible conversations with him. She would miss him.

“When do you plan to return to Rosings Park?” Mary inquired during a lull in the conversation.

“I fear I cannot afford to stay much longer,” he admitted. “Not that I have not enjoyed my sojourn with your delightful family, but I must be mindful of Lady Catherine deBourgh’s needs as well. However,” he said after a moment, giving her a contemplative glance, “I have not yet concluded the business which brought me here.”

He said nothing more, as they had reached the refreshment table. Mary realized sharply it was the first time a partner had bothered to make sure she had refreshments. It was quite enjoyable.

Maybe she might care more for a ball with the right partner. Not that she expected Mr. Collins would attend many balls, but at least he was attentive to her needs.

She was even more surprised when he came and sat out a dance with her later in the evening. Luckily her mother was busy with some of the other matrons, because otherwise Mary had no doubt she would make a scene over it. Instead, she was able to enjoy it.

She never had before.

*** 

The morning after the ball, Mr. Collins opted to take a solitary walk, and consider his choices. He had originally thought that Miss Elizabeth would be the most suitable candidate for a wife, especially once Mrs. Bennet had given him to understand that there were no prior attachments. 

Yet the longer he was here, the more he realized that Miss Mary Bennet possessed a superior intellect. Why, she enjoyed reading _Fordyce’s Sermons_ and other uplifting works. There was a niceness to her manner that was quite captivating, and he felt sure that Lady Catherine deBourgh would find her to be an ultimately suitable wife for him. 

Perhaps it was just as well that he had not openly declared his intentions earlier, other than his general intention to marry one of the Bennet sisters.

He would ask for Miss Mary Bennet’s hand this very morning.

***  
It had certainly been an interesting day, Jane thought. Their mother was delighted that Mr. Collins had asked to marry one of her daughters, if a little shocked that it was Mary. Their father seemed pleased enough, if mildly amused. Mary seemed to be the most shocked, as if she could not believe her good fortune. Elizabeth had outdone herself in congratulations, without letting her relief show.

If only all of their problems were so easily fixed, Jane mused. If only she could be more sure that a certain gentleman felt strongly about her.

If only…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It's not excessively romantic, but I can't really see either of these characters being excessively romantic...


End file.
